


Una constante

by valvalblueee



Series: Basada en cómics, porque no me siento conforme [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Based on Comics, Canon - Comics, I don't speak in english but I'm here, Idiots in Love, M/M, comic: the effect omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Frank y Matt tienen una pequeña reunión que no resuelve nada, pero, quizá, los alivia un poco.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Basada en cómics, porque no me siento conforme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fratt Week





	Una constante

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816548) by [Metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative)



> Este fanfic fue creado para la semana Fratt (dirigida a la comunidad en inglés ;-;) y está inspirada en el comic "El Efecto Omega". 
> 
> He querido escribir esto hace tiempo, así que estoy aprovechando la actividad para poder publicarlo. También tengo pensado hacer una especia de serie con relación a este comic~ En fin, espero les guste~

—¿Fue un vulture? —Matt murmura.

Frank sirve el Suntory Yamazaki de 12 años en el vaso que el abogado le extiende.

—¿Qué?

—La herida en tu ojo izquierdo, ¿fue el vulture con el que peleaste? —Matt se acerca, su mano alcanza el rostro severo del ex marine y lo acaricia, con tal delicadeza que hace a Frank suspirar contra su voluntad. —Estuviste en noticias por al menos una semana. Pensé que finalmente habías muerto.

—¿Te sentiste aliviado?

La pregunta es sarcástica, sin embargo, el miedo a la respuesta hace que su corazón se detenga un poco más. Matt debió notarlo, porque su expresión es más condescendiente.

—No. —El abogado responde. Su mano se aleja de Frank con lenta suavidad. —Fueron tres meses largos y desesperantes. Nunca me alegré tanto de oír que encontraron veinte criminales muertos.

Matt sonríe. Es una sonrisa triste que se oculta tras el cristal y el whiskey. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Frank vio esa expresión y la sensación que le produce sigue siendo la misma: nostalgia. Nostalgia por un futuro que no tendrán. Tiempo atrás, ambos se prometieron no reunirse en privado, no como Frank Castle y Matt Murdock; pero aquí estaban, compartiendo whiskey en el departamento del abogado, sin máscaras ni trajes cubiertos de armas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Frank cuestiona ignorando la expresión del contrario. Su rostro voltea hacia algún punto en la ventana. —Oí que te has estado divirtiendo con Cat Black. —Su tono se vuelve acusador. No sabe con exactitud porque trae el tema, la vida de Matt y sus andanzas como héroe no es algo que lo compete.

El abogado ríe mientras vuelve a verter otro trago de whiskey en su vaso. Es el tercero que se sirve, Frank tampoco puede evitar estar contando.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, Frank? —Matt se burla y el ex marine solo quiere silenciarlo. —No puedes acusarme cuando de repente apareces con una mujer que hizo explotar el techo de mi despacho.

—La necesitaba para esta misión, —Frank se defiende. —¿Eso te molesta, Red?

Con una sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en sus magullados labios, vuelve su atención al abogado. Su bebida se ha vuelto tibia, aún intacta al ras del hielo que yace levemente descongelado.

—Tal vez.

Matt contesta, corto e impreciso, como suele hacerlo cuando quiere ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. A Frank no le molesta la respuesta carente de sinceridad, ha estado suficiente tiempo con Matt para saber que la balanza se inclina a una afirmación de su pregunta. Y siendo aún más honestos, Frank no puede negar que se siente de la misma manera. De hecho, la idea de Matt junto a esa mujer, lo ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo, sino fuera por sus actividades como Punisher, quizá habría enloquecido un poco.

—El omegadrive… —Frank cambia de tema, no tiene caso volver a preguntar sobre Cat Black cuando sabe que no llegarán a ningún punto. Aunque, hablar del omegadrive tampoco los llevará a nada.

—No te lo daré, Frank.

—¡Por el infierno, Red! Solo quiero asegurarme de que no acabes muerto. Ellos no lo dejarán ir tan fácilmente…

—Ni yo. No tendrán el dispositivo y tampoco tú. Me aseguraré de ello.

El ex marine suspira. Su vaso lleno es devuelto a la mesa, junto a la botella semi vacía de Suntory Yamazaki. No tiene ganas de beber, no cuando sus emociones están cerca de dominarlo.

—A veces olvido que eres demasiado terco.

—¿Y lo dices tú? —Matt se burla en un estado levemente mareado, mientras intercambia su vaso por la botella de whiskey. Frank quiere detenerlo, pero el abogado se escurre rápidamente hasta el sillón amueblado. —Quiero que seas honesto conmigo, Frank.

Hay un momento de silencio. Frank sabe, mejor que nadie, sobre las pocas probabilidades de que alguien pueda mentirle al famoso abogado de Hell’s Kitchen. Por lo que se limita a responder sin comprometerse demasiado en ello.

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

El corazón de Frank mantiene su tranquilo compás.

—Por el dispositivo.

—No, sabes a lo que me refiero. Sabías que no te daría el omegadrive ¿Por qué regresaste?

Su ritmo cardiaco aumenta un poco, lo suficiente como para que Matt note el leve cambio.

—Sabes la razón.

—Por favor, Frank —Matt se burla con un tono ligeramente histérico. —No te vi desde Coppersmith, hace más de un año ¿Cómo podría saber tus razones?

Otra vez silencio. Las luces de la ciudad chocan contra el rostro de Matt, delatando las ligeras arrugas sobre su frente y sus labios, que la preocupación constante a marcado. La tensión crece y se estira, como un hilo cruzando de extremo a extremo, que amenaza con romperse ante la más mínima brisa.

Frank se acerca, bastante lento, alerta ante cualquier reacción negativa del hombre ciego. Cuando está al frente, logra ponerse de cuclillas, a la altura suficiente de los ojos apagados de Matt.

—Nada cambió desde entonces.

—No…

Nada cambió, es verdad. Sus sentimientos confusos por Matt siguen ahí, quemando e hiriendo, como pequeñas llamas de fuego. No obstante, no sólo eso sigue intacto, sus vidas también siguen siendo las mismas. Daredevil sigue enviando criminales a prisión y Punisher los sigue matando, sus ideologías, sus reglas, sus límites y convicciones; se mantienen intactas, como tatuajes que se graban hasta el centro de sus almas. Muchas cosas cambiaron a su alrededor, pero ellos siguen luchando por lo que consideran correcto.

Esas cosas, las que no cambiaron, hacen que se mantengan separados.

Y pese a que Frank está consciente de ellas, aún tiene el valor para acercarse hasta el inerte rostro de Matt. Sus labios se entre abren, sólo un poco, y luego lo besa.

Después, todas sus acciones se vuelven borrosas, como si estuviera atrapado en un limbo de sueño. Puede oír a Matt gimiendo, llamando su nombre, exigiendo su boca y suplicando sus caricias. Siente como sus manos recorren el cuerpo desnudo de Matt, y como sus dedos repasan las cicatrices sobresalientes obtenidos de combates pasados. Frank se oye maldecir cuando el calor se concentra en la punta de su miembro, produciendo un estremecimiento sublime que lo arrastra hasta el clímax.

—Aún no te vayas.

Matt murmura. Su piel sigue caliente a pesar de que está al contacto del ambiente frío. Frank se pone de costado, sólo para memorizar los rasgos adormilados del abogado, incluso cuando es consciente de que terminará olvidándolos tarde o temprano.

—Procura no morir, Red. O juro que haré de tu ciudad un infierno, sólo para traerte de vuelta.

Como respuesta, sólo hay un leve quejido que se pierde en menos de un segundo. Matt finalmente está dormido, con los sentidos lo suficiente adormecidos como para no advertir el movimiento de Frank levantándose de la cama.

Unos minutos después, Punisher ha vuelto a las venas de la ciudad, convirtiéndose en un fantasma vengativo que espera, en algún momento, volver a rendirle cuentas al diablo.


End file.
